There is an increasing demand for multiple services provided in a common communication system. Often these systems include a wireless portion, wherein information is transmitted via an air interface, and a data infrastructure, such as a wireline system using an Internet Protocol, referred to as IP. There is a need to support voice and other low-latency communications in combination with data services. For example, Voice over IP (VoIP) services may be offered over a wireless communication system configured with an IP data transmission system. As traditional wireless communication systems are designed for voice communications, the extension to support IP services introduces many challenges. Wireless communication systems are generally designed to handle lost signals, such as the loss of a connection incurred during the movement of a wireless device. Traditionally, IP communication systems have not had these considerations. As the wireless and IP communication systems coordinate, each must adapt to the specific requirements and problems of the other. Specifically, there is a need for a method of interfacing the two systems, and notifying the IP portion on loss of a communication path, referred to as a bearer connection. There is further a need to provide an indication of a loss of bearer connection to other participant(s) to an IP type communication, in particular, to a VoIP call. Similarly, there is a need for an efficient and accurate method and apparatus for releasing an Internet Protocol (IP) communication session.